


Hotel Stay: The Sequel.

by tentainokonton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentainokonton/pseuds/tentainokonton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to my short one-shot, Hotel Stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Stay: The Sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to leave things in a bad place for the boys so I decided to come up with a second part to make it all better. Angst is made even better when there's a light at the end of the tunnel. 
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr in June of 2012.

To say that the concert was a success would be an understatement. The crowd of screaming fans seemed endless from that tiny stage, and the energy was intense. But while those vibes would normally energize Liam from the inside out, his heart just wasn’t there. He was too wrapped up in what had happened between him and Zayn the night before.

He’d been angry at first, and rightfully so. How could Zayn just get up and leave like that? How could he not even give Liam a chance to defend himself? But the more he thought on it, the more he realized that the situation had weighed so heavily upon Zayn’s shoulders that he was bound to break eventually.

What they had was unique, and very hard to explain. It was something more than a friendship. To call it a relationship seemed strange for inexplicable reasons. Still, Liam knew that they were bound together, and that in some way or another, they complemented one another perfectly. He and Zayn had never tried to categorize it, which was why he’d never felt completely off about being with Danielle. After all, he loved her.

But he loved Zayn, too.

He had tried to express himself during the concert through song, knowing it would hit Zayn on a deeper, more intimate level. To his unfortunate surprise, Zayn had wanted nothing to do with him on stage, which had thrown him off the entire night. By the time they sang “More Than This”, he was near blatantly serenading his band mate, and to no avail. The entire experience left him hurt, confused and vulnerable.

Liam hid his feelings as best he could, going out after the show with the others to the grand buffet at Caesar’s Palace. There he stuffed his face with foods from all over the world, and drank himself silly on sugary alcohol-free mixed drinks and other ridiculous concoctions. He always thought it stupid that Americans set the drinking age at twenty-one. He was no stranger to beer, and at that very moment, a cold lager sounded ace.

When the time came for them to hit up some of the other places on the strip, he noticed a significant discomfort in his stomach. He knew it was time for him to bow out. He parted ways from his mates and returned to his uncomfortably empty hotel room. Part of him thought it might be a good idea to do a twitcam to keep himself busy. Fans were particularly jazzed after their live shows, so he would surely have an audience. He eventually decided against it, as the ill at ease sensation built within him and became more painful.

He knew he’d overdone it at Caesar’s Palace. He’d drunk far more than he really should have, and now he was paying the price.

“Bloody broken kidney,” he muttered, absentmindedly rubbing his side.

Liam undressed and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, climbed into bed and reached for the remote on the nightstand. He wasn’t sure what he’d find on television this late at night, but he figured whatever it was would be better than dealing with being pointedly ignored by Zayn.

He flipped through several channels until something caught his attention. It was some infomercial, spewing a spiel about how you could prepare any kind of meal in under ten seconds. An avid fan of food, Liam couldn’t help growing intrigued. He shifted in the bed to get more comfortable and immediately regretted it; pain shot through him and reminded him once again that he’d overindulged.

Liam frowned. This was absolute bollocks.

Eventually he managed to contort himself into a comfortable position. The last thing he remembered before dozing off was the infomercial droning on about pricing. He was soon awoken by the sound of the hotel room door shutting. He started, relived the sharp pain and groaned in distress.

Even in the dimly lit room he could tell who it was. Zayn had a gait about him, and as he went about taking off his shoes and tossing his jacket in the closet, there was no mistaking him.

Maybe it’d be better if I just pretended to still be asleep, Liam thought.

That thought was eliminated when Zayn said, “How you feeling?” He looked up for the briefest of moments, and Liam’s heart jumped involuntarily.

“Been better.”

Zayn gave a noncommittal grunt, heading for the bathroom. Liam could feel his pulse quickening. He’d been in enough fights in his life to know that this would not be resolved with a simple I’m sorry, which made it all the more difficult. Zayn was a complicated person. Luckily, Liam was quite possibly the only person who knew the true Zayn, and knew how to get to him.

He waited until the other boy reemerged from the bathroom, then said, “Did you have fun with the others?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“What did you all see?”

Zayn pulled his shirt over his head, tossed it over a nearby chair, then began working on his pants. “This and that. Nothing fancy, really. Niall took lots of pics. M’sure he’ll show you them tomorrow.”

Liam watched carefully, waiting for the right moment to present itself. In a split second he saw it, and when Zayn came in between their beds to place his glasses on their end table, Liam shifted to face him, groaning pitifully.

Zayn glanced down at him. “Stomach still in knots?”

“Something like that.”

The dark haired boy frowned. “You know not to eat so much.”

“Usually I’ve got somebody else stealing from my plate. Helps keep me under control.”

“Yeah, well.”

Liam reached out tentatively, gripping hold of Zayn’s wrist. He found no resistance, and he knew it had worked like a charm. Zayn couldn’t help but worry about him.

“Lie down with me?”

It took a moment, but soon the dark haired boy eased his way onto the bed, sidling up beside Liam. Liam shifted and came to rest his head against Zayn’s shoulder. He smelled unusually fragrant. That was when Liam realized the cologne scent was masking the aroma of stale smoke. Zayn smelled more noticeably of cigarettes than he normally did. He tended to smoke more when upset or worried, which made Liam feel a little worse.

Neither boy said anything for a while, the only sound coming from the string of infomercials on the television. Liam relaxed, the feeling of having his best friend so close by was warm and comforting. He soon felt fingers running through his hair.

And then something happened that he didn’t expect.

“I’m sorry,” Zayn blurted out. “For being such a twat, I mean. How I acted, it…”

“You were angry,” Liam provided.

“Am angry,” he corrected. “But I’m working on it. Lou, Niall and Harry knew something was going on so they spent half the night trying to get it out of me. I finally told them. Hope it wasn’t supposed to be some secret.”

“Not at all.” Liam wasn’t really concerned how his friends found out. He was sure, however, that on some level, they were just as confused as Zayn was—and maybe to some degree, Liam, himself.

“I tried singing to you,” he continued. “All night. I need you to know I didn’t do it to hurt you.”

“I know. And bless you for being so damn sensitive.” Zayn kissed him atop his head. “But it hurts. I can’t lie. Dunno where that leaves us, but.”

They fell silent again. Liam could sense that things weren’t back to normal, not completely, but they were a whole hell of a lot closer than they had been ten minutes ago. He ran his fingers over Zayn’s bare chest, slowly succumbing to the exhaustion that came from overeating. His body needed to rest and recover.

Zayn whispered against his unruly hair, “I’m yours for as long as you want me, Liam Payne.”

“Forever it is, then.”


End file.
